Truth Or Dare?
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: A harmless game of truth or dare right?... Wrong! ONE-SHOT! Kurt/Puck – Purt Hummelman. Implied Puck/Finn, Rachel/Finn and Santana/Brittany/Quinn. Rated M just to be safe... Written for bettyboop73!


**I was asked by my favourite and most loyal reader - who has been with me since the very beginning, even before i started writing on this account - to write a 7 minutes in heaven or ****truth or dare**** fic... of course i picked the latter :D**

**I wrote this half-asleep and is hot off the press so to speak, I _have _proof-read this story twice, but it still might have some mistakes...**

**WARNING: this story contains, not only, boy-on-boy, but a little girl-on-girl thrown in there too... ;) don't like it... don't read it! (Simple)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee. Ryan Murphy does... I just have a gay teenage boys brain... :)  
**

**This WHOLE story is dedicated to BettyBoop73.**

**

* * *

**

_**Truth Or Dare?**_

"Truth or dare?" Puck asked Santana, who was sitting across from him on the other side of the small circle of gleeks.

It was Mercedes and Quinn's idea to play truth or dare. The only reason most of the boys (excluding Kurt) even participated in it was for a chance to maybe see some hot girl-on-girl action.

"Dare." The Latina girl said flatly, the question not even fazing her. Puck knew she was going to say that answer. His question depended on it. Santana was too ballsy to _not_ say dare.

"I dare you to make out with Brittany." He said smirking his trademark smirk, eyeing both girls like they were pieces of meat. He had asked it nonchalantly, like it was everyday vocabulary, although for one Noah "Mayor of Studsville" Puckerman it actually _was_ his everyday language.

"Fine." Santana replied in the calmest manner. She and Brittney had had a secret thing going on for months now. This just gave her a reason to kiss the blonde girl openly.

Puck's mouth dropped slightly in shock at her statement, but he didn't let the emotion show on his face. Sure Santana was ballsy, but he didn't think she was that tough. She didn't even put up a fight. He really couldn't complain though, this was what he wanted after all. It was the only reason he agreed to play this stupid game in the first place.

As Brittany slowly leaned over, Puck started licking his lips, thinking of how sweet it would be to be in a threesome with both girls. Santana quickly claimed the blonde girls lips in a passionate kiss. Wowing all the boys… (excluding Kurt, of course.)

"More…" Puck moaned and Santana trailed her hand up Brittany's thigh, stroking it lightly. The (straight) boys of the room all moaned softly as the scene unfolded before them. Even Artie got ahead of himself… but as quickly as the action started it was stopped, earning displeased groans from many.

"Why did you stop?" Finn asked – beating Puck to the punch – earning a whack from Rachel, who was currently at his side.

"Truth or dare Puckerman?" Santana asked, grinning wickedly.

"Dare." he answered like the stud he is.

"I dare you to kiss Finn, on the lips, 'till I'm satisfied." She said holding back an evil laugh. Immediately, on the other side of the circle, Kurt Hummel's petite ears picked up at the mere thought of guy-on-guy action.

"No way!" both Finn and Puck expelled. No matter how studly Noah Puckerman was, he was _not _going to make out with a dude, especially _not_ in front of a gay like Hummel.

"Fine," Santana said, she turned to her lover and pretended to look saddened, "it just means we can't finish what we started." She said combing a strand of blonde hair back behind Brittany's left ear.

Puck groaned a bit, but then looked Finn in the eye, questioning. He was never gonna hear the end of this. But he'd do anything to see _live _girl porn.

"No, dude, there's no way I'm kissing you." Finn said shaking his head firmly.

"C'mon man," Puck whined, "it'll only be for a second… won't it?" Puck asked Santana. The girl just raised her brow in response.

To say that there was a party going on in Kurt Hummel's pants was a clear understatement. In front of him was his former crush, Finn Hudson, and the most fuckhot boy in all of McKinley High, Noah Puckerman, and they were about to kiss. Has the world gone mad? Has God finally blessed the gays? Those mere thoughts were racing through the countertenors mind.

Gaining confidence of the supposed leverage he would have over the girls if he did this, Puck grabbed the back of Finn's head and crushed their lips together, getting some protest and disdain from the other boys.

Kurt, however, was in shock. His right hand was currently palming his erection and his pristine-white teeth were biting his bottom lip, biting back a moan that was ready to erupt. He didn't care if anybody could see him, all he could do was sit back and watch as two hot guys made out in front of his eyes, hopefully committing it to his photographic memory.

The kiss went on longer than anyone had expected. When both boys did break apart they quickly turned and started cleaning out their mouths, with Puck mumbling something about 'ewww, dude saliva' and Finn mumbling 'gross'. They both had only one thought on their conjoined minds.

The girls must pay.

"Okay," said Finn, "since that was beyond disgusting, I want to see something worth it."

"Yeah." Puck agreed wholeheartedly, "Lopez, you not only have to make out with Brittany, but Quinn has to join in." he said nodding his head, proud of his mind for coming up with such a hot dare.

"Wait a minute—" Quinn started but was cut off by Santana.

"Fine… but before we do that, we want you, Puck, to kiss Kurt, on the lips, with full groping."

Puck was stunned.

"No fucking way man, there's no way in hell I'm going to kiss that fag!" Kurt held Mercedes back by her strong shoulder, mouthing 'he's not worth it'.

Although Kurt had an ulterior motive. And if they _were_ going to kiss he wanted Puck to be in one piece.

"Too bad," Santana sighed. "It's that hot in here that we were just about to take our tops off and have a water-fight, weren't we girls?" she asked innocently. Puck couldn't resist a good topless water-fight.

"Man… Fine! Come here." He whined leaning over to grab Kurt by the collar of his – no doubt – expensive shirt. Puck pulled him into a quick kiss then pushed him away as fast as he could, spiting out Kurt's 'mouth juice'.

"Nuh uh uh, we want more, otherwise no deal." Brittany said folding her arms across her chest.

"God!" Puck whined as he pulled Kurt into yet another kiss. Puck's left hand was at the base of Kurt's neck as his right was currently palming the smaller teens obvious erection. His lips worked quickly and the tight material of his designer jeans gave Kurt the best friction. Kurt silently thanked whoever it was who had blessed him.

Kurt was in heaven, not only did his first kiss go to a gorgeous boy, but that said boy was also groping his most prized possession. The fact that it was _the_ Noah Puckerman, Ohio's famous cougar/Cheerios chaser, had him so close to the edge. But when Puck's velvety, manly-tasting tongue slipped passed his lips and into the warm craven of his mouth, he lost it completely. He came, in his Alexander McQueen jeans, like a ten-year-old discovering the joys of masturbation.

He moaned into his mouth as thick liquid erupted into his tight underwear.

Puck realized straight away what happened. He pushed Kurt off and ran to the bathroom to wash his mouth out with soap. When he returned he found just what he was looking for. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were making out… topless.

He was gonna save this moment and probably wank to it whenever he striked out with the ladies, although that rarely ever happened.

Nobody noticed that Kurt quickly snuck off to clean himself up.

After having Finn almost cream his pants at the sight of three pretty girls kissing in front of him, Rachel stopped the game saying that that was enough, and again earned many displeased groans.

Once everyone had left, Santana walked up to Kurt and asked, "Where's my money Hummel. You got to second base with Puckerman, I did what you wanted." Kurt sighed and handed her the fifty dollars he had promised.

He said his goodbyes – mainly to Mercedes and Tina – and made his way out to his Navigator, watching as Finn and Puck sped off in Puck's old pick-up truck.

Even though he was fifty dollars short, he still couldn't stop thinking about how his money was well spent.

Yep, God must have really blessed this gay…

* * *

**Well thats it... I didnt say it was a long story! ;) **

**But nethertheless tell me what you think... although I only really care what BettyBoop73 thinks lol ;)**

**Love always and forever!  
**

**-Jaddy  
**


End file.
